Seing Stevie
by femslash29
Summary: Ok, so, first Stalex. I dedicate this to EeveeLuvr18. Ok, so, femslash  duh  and so, yeah. sorry for the short first chap. After stevie dies, or is she really dead  dun dun dun! Maybe rated M later
1. The truth

So, "Stevie" was gone, or was she? I hadn't actually killed her, actually, it wasn't even the real Stevie that I froze, shattered, and made a joke about. It was this wizard, pretending to be Stevie so that she could drain powers from all sorts of wizards. She planned on taking mine and Justin's powers too. I had tried to convince my stupid family, but even Stevie's brother didn't believe me. Either way, I was a hero in their eyes. Yuck, I hate it when people think I'm good, makes me sick. So after I "killed Stevie", I went to see the real Stevie, the hot, badass, cunning, adorable, Stevie. Of course, I never told her how I felt, it wasn't my style, plus it's better to just be friends with her than to lose her. I knocked once, than 19 times (1=A, 19=S). Stevie opened the door.

"Guess who just froze and shattered a fake Stevie?" I said with a smile. She smiled from ear to ear and wrapped her arms around me in a deep embrace. I took a deep breath to savour her strawberry shampoo and hint of perfume that made my insides turn.

Stevie had to stay in this motel because she couldn't go home. We had used magic to make it beautiful.

"Hey, why don't we zap ourselves some food huh?" I didn't look at her as I made a hamburger appeared in my left hand. I looked over at Stevie to see what she had, it was nothing.

"You're not hungry?" I asked, Stevie was always hungry, so I knew something was wrong.

"I don't have magic." I looked at her stunned.

"Where, when, how, why?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"Well, when the fake Stevie died, they took away my powers and gave them to my bro." She let out a big sigh, her eyes looked sad. I made my food disappear out of guilt. I know, Alex Russo, guilty? Now, this is Stevie, I would go to jail for her, even die for her, not that she knew that.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, giving her a quick hug than pulling away. She sniffed.

"Alex, how did you know it wasn't me being bad, that I wasn't lying to you?" She said in a cute little tone. I wanted to tell her that the fake didn't have the same grin, that her brows didn't curve in the same cute way, that she didn't hold her mug in the same hand, or that she didn't smell as nice.

"Because, you're smarter, nicer, more cunning, and so much better in every way." I gave her a sympathetic smile. Her hand moved on mine and held it, my heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" I nodded. Her tears disappeared.

"Now, how can I repay you?" She asked. 'By kissing me.' Was all I could think of.

"You don't need to give me anything." I said, my voice slightly uneven. She leaned slightly closer.

"You must want something." Her hand grasped mine. 'You.' Passed through my mind. She was getting even closer; I could feel her breath on my face.

"I-I'm sure." I stuttered. She was so close; her eyes searched mine.

"I know you want something." I could feel her chest pressed slightly against mine.

"Please, kiss me." I said in a low, rough voice. I expected her to laugh or back away, but instead she smiled at me, or really grinned at me.

"See, was that so hard?" She leant in, closing the space between us; giving me a short, sweet, kiss.

We broke apart and looked at each other. Her eyes were slightly darker than usual, hungry even. I kissed her this time. I bit her bottom lip slightly and she moaned. Opening her mouth, I slid my tongue into it. Our tongues danced and when we pulled away, we gasped for air. Our eyes locked, then, something hit me on the inside as tears poured down my cheeks. Stevie looked scared.

"What did I do?" She looked at me searching my eyes. I burst out in tears and hugged her tight.

"Nothing, it's just. I knew it wasn't you because when she walked, she didn't start with her left foot. When she got anxious, she didn't tap her left pinkie. When she wrote, she didn't hold her pen or pencil the same way. She didn't smell like strawberry shampoo and her perfume wasn't the same. I knew she wasn't you because I love YOU and you weren't HER!" I sobbed and she started to cry too. We sat there crying. She rubbed my back as a cried into her chest.

"I love you too Alex." She cried out, stroking my hair.

AN. Ok, so I have no idea when the next chapter's coming out 'cause I'm working on 3 stories at the same time. I should have more time after I publish chapter 3 of "Love in Hell". Plus I'm working on my own story. If you're curious about it, I have my first chapter online; I'm probably not going to put up chapter 2 though, so go to .com/ to see it.

Thanks for reading,

-Femslash29


	2. Promises

When I woke up, it was late. The sun had set. I looked at my watch, it was 10pm, an hour past curfew. I then noticed the pressure around my waist and something pressed between my legs. I looked down to see Stevie's arm around me and her thigh pressed between mine. I blushed; I know what you're thinking 'Alex Russo does not blush.' I don't usually, except heat started to form bellow my stomach, a feeling I rarely felt unless it was around Stevie. I slowly made my way out of her grasp. She groaned and pushed her thigh up higher. I bit my lip, trying to suppress the moan that threatened to come out. I needed to get out of her grasp! I got up and she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Where are you going Alex?" She asked, not letting go of my waist and nuzzling my neck.

"I need to go home, it's already past curfew." She sighed.

"Promise me you'll come back?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I promise." I stood up and was going to poof away when Stevie stopped me.

"Alex?"

"Yes?" My heart leapt.

"Do you mind showing up some food?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I waved my wand and a hamburger, some pop, and fries appeared on the table. I was about to leave again when she stopped me again.

"Oh, Alex?"

"What!" I was a little hurt.

"I love you." I lowered my want and smiled. She walked up to me and placed her lips on mine. We pulled away, I didn't want to leave, but I had too.

"See you after school?" She asked.

"Promise." And with that I waved my wand and appeared in my room.

"Yes, perfect dramatic exit!" I praised myself.

No one had really noticed I was gone, or maybe they had but I'd done it so many times that at that point they really didn't care. I got dressed, ate some cake, brushed my teeth, and was off to bed. I lay there in my black ice cream pyjamas staring at the sealing. I couldn't stop thinking about Stevie and what she had said. Ugh! I hate thinking at night! Then a devious plan planted itself into my mind. _Why don't I dream with Stevie? Ooh! I could pretend that I wasn't in the dream making her think she was dreaming of me so that I could see what she would normally dream of when she dreams about me! Yeah! _Ok, yeah, it sounds complicated, just go with it Alex. I lay in bed and closed my eyes.

"A night of hopes, a night of dreams, let me go to Stevie's world of sleep."

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. _Damn it, didn't work!_ I got up and looked at myself in the mirror only, there was no mirror. _That's strange… _I went over to my dresser and opened it, empty. _I must be in Stevie's dream, but why is it at my house?_ I went out the door and found myself immediately in the wizard chamber.

"Alex!" Stevie jumped up and ran towards me and hugged me. "Oh, I'm so happy to be dreaming about you!"

"Me too, I mean dream? Stevie, you're not dreaming." I tried to cover myself. She smirked.

"You always say that."

"Well, if it is a dream, prove it."

"Ok," She started to wave her hand around.

"Dreams of lust, dreams of love, turn us into part girl part dog." I looked at her. She was so cute! She had to floppy brown ears, three freckles on each cheek and a red color was around her neck.

"That proves nothing! You could just have gotten your magic back!" Something behind me moved, I looked back to see that I had a dark brown tail and it was wagging.

"Hey, I've got a tail!" I went over to a mirror and looked at myself. I had one dark brown ear perked up and one flopped over. I also had the same freckles as Stevie.

"Ooh, I look cute!" I turned around to have Stevie right in front of me. I looked around to find myself in my room again.

"How did we?"

"Dream, remember?"

"I still don't believe that." She was getting closer.

"If I were awake, could I do this?" She pressed her lips against mine, her tongue thrusting itself into my mouth. I moaned. Her tongue danced with mine, taking the lead. I pulled back to breath.

"Yes." She grinned.

"Ok then, how about this?" Her arms went around me and pulled me tightly against her, her lips pressed against my throat. I moaned and my hands played with her hair and her soft floppy ears.

"Yes." My voice was more of a growl now. I could feel her grinning against my skin.

"What about this?" Her hands slipped under my pyjama top and grasped my breasts. I didn't wear a bra to bed. I arched against her as her fingers placed with my heard nubs.

"Yes." Then I thought of something. Did Stevie normally have these kinds of dreams about me, because if she does, I'm going to have to join her dreams more often! I suddenly felt the bed against my back as she laid me down. I noticed that neither of us were wearing any clothes at this point. _Damn I love dreams!_ Her mouth moved down from my neck to my chest wear it latched on my breast, I whimpered.

"You could do anything you wanted to do to me." She took turns, switching from licking one to playing with it. The bombardment of pleasure was amazing.

"Please Stevie, I need more." I managed to say. Her mouth latched onto mine as one of the thighs went in between my legs. A pressure started as her thigh pushed upwards, I screamed. She pressed again, this time my thigh pressed against her core in response, getting a moan. She pressed harder and faster, getting the same thing from me.

"Stevie, I think I'm getting there!" Faster and faster she went until we both screamed each other's names. I was panting, she was too. I could feel the warm fluid running down my thigh.

"I love you Alex." She said.

"I love you too."

"But I'm not done with you yet."

"What!" A grin spread across her face. She started to move lower when I heard a loud buzz and woke up.

My stupid alarm clock had gone off! _Damn, I've always hated that thing!_ I could still feel my wet panties. I got up with a groan. Damn that girl was good. I was getting dressed when and amazing idea lit up my mind…

AN: Hey, sorry about the late update L hadn't had the chance to work on It until today and oh, surprise, it's out before Wednesday! I'll try to get Ch.3 done by Next Sunday, thanks for reading!


End file.
